Regrets of Blood
by IhateRonaldWeasley
Summary: Have you eveer felt like one event can change your out look on life? Hermione never did until now.


The wind outside whipped her hair around. The cool air made her pull her jacket just a bit tighter for warmth. Draco watched the young woman walking through the park; he had not seen her since the day of graduation. After the war all the students were allowed the option to come back to complete their education, not many took this offer, most took time to be with family, to grieve, to cry, to grow. However there was the select group of students that did him being one of them, and the young woman being the other.

He had come to the park every day just trying to get the nerve up to talk to her. How could he have been so awful to her? He didn't deserve to talk to her. A lot had changed since the war, he had helped his mother put his abusive father behind bars. The moment Lucious Malfoy stepped into Azkaban Draco inherited rights to everything. Draco was the sole beneficiary of the Malfoy fortune. He could have anything he wanted except what he wanted most of all.

He was staring at the woman, admiring her beauty wondering what it must be like to have a lady of such beauty and kindness as one's own love, when a man with messed up black hair and wire rim glasses came over and gave the woman a kiss on the cheek. Of course he would have her Draco thought to himself, Potter always gets the best. The woman then playfully slapped Harry across the chest; it was also at this moment that Draco noticed the engagement ring on the woman's finger.

He watched her smile the way her honey brown eyes lit up when she saw Potter. Why couldn't she look at me that way? Why couldn't she love him the way he loved her? Then again he had never given her a reason to be friends with him let alone love him before.

Harry put his arm around the woman's small figure and the engaged couple walked out of the park and Draco had been left alone to think.

Draco Malfoy was head over heels in love with Hermione Granger soon to be Potter and she barely knew he existed. Draco Malfoy finally knew what he wanted and he couldn't have It and that killed him.

After the war things were not perfect. Yes the dark lord was gone, but there were still hundreds of death eaters on the run, and thousands of muggleborns missing. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the rest of Dumbledore's Army were offered immediate entrance to the Auror program at the ministry. Harry and Ron accepted they were both rubbish at school anyways, but Hermione had gone back to Hogwarts to finish her studies.

Draco remembered the hours he would sit in the library just to be in the same room as her. He was finally able to be friends with whomever he wanted, but none of them wanted anything to do with him. He day dreamed about Hermione that whole year, but never said a word to her.

Now its four years later, Harry is head of the Auror department, Hermione opened her own book store in Diagon Alley, called the Common Room and it was starting to give Flourish and Blotts a run for their money. Ron failed out of the Auror department and got placed under cleaning services. He had been pining after Hermione since the war. Draco remembered the flowers Hermione would get when the mail would come. How she would simply toss them aside.

Draco was working in the legal department of the ministry identifying death eaters and the assistants to the dark lord and stating if the evil works were committed under the imperious curse or not. They had found over a hundred death eaters and assistants to date. He had gained a lot of respect, but never the friendship he oh so desired.

It Broke his heart to continue thinking about Hermione so he disaparated to his manor.

HERMIONES POV

Harry smiled at her and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. They had been engaged a month, and it had been he happiest she's ever been in her life. He treated her like a princess. The war was what brought them together. Ron was right when he left they did have affection towards one another and if it came down to it she would pick Harry over Ron. Harry was intelligent, handsome, and the kindest boy she had ever met. Hermione still had a pinch of regret; Harry was the safe option, what she really wanted she left behind with Hogwarts.

Hermione knew she shouldn't think about him that way. He hated her, he would never come near her, let alone love her, and well at least the way she loved him. His blonde hair, those steel grey eyes, she was too frumpy for him. When they went back to Hogwarts together, all Hermione would look forward to was being able to sneak a few glances at him when she was in the library, but she never said a word, why would she he would only sneer and call her a mudblood.

So after Hogwarts she decided to per sue things with Harry, he was good man and would always treat her right, and she did love him, but not the way she loved Draco.

"Hermione?" Harry said looking at his fiancé with much concern.

Hermione snapped out of her daze and glanced up at Harry.

"Oh sorry I must have dozed off a little" said Hermione rubbing her face slightly.

"So when should we tell Ron that were getting married?" Harry beamed at her.

"Oh I don't know well hey I have some deliveries to make for the store today very important customer so ill just see you at home later ok sweetheart" she gave him a quick kiss and disaparated.

DRACOS POV

It was Draco's favorite day of the week Thursday, delivery day, and Hermione day. Every week Draco would order all the latest books from her store and Hermione would deliver them right to his front door. He paced around the room thinking this is the day I'm going to do it, I'm going to kiss Hermione Granger. The doorbell rang.

He slowly got up to go answer it shaking as he did so.

HERMIONES POV

It was Hermione's favorite day of the week; she got to see Draco today. She normally didn't deliver customers books to their homes, but she had no problems delivering them to Draco, it just gave her alone time with him. She always got herself prettied up before she went over, with the same goal in mind. That one day she would just kiss him and they would fall madly in love, but she gave up on that dream awhile ago.

She rang the doorbell.

Draco stood there staring at her .

"Here are your new orders " Hermione smiled up at him

This was it Draco could not contain himself any longer. He pushed the books out of her hands and pulled her inside and shut the door behind her. He kissed her hard and passionately, Hermione joined in with great joy. Draco picked Hermione up and ran upstairs to his bedroom and threw her on his bed. Hermione crawled up to Draco's shirt and removed it revealing his muscled torso. She gave him a smirk that gave him a run for his money. He tried to grab for her clothes and she pushed him away. Hermione slipped off her jeans and white tee-shirt to reveal some lacy undergarments. He pounced kissing all over her body. He slowly slipped off her thong and pulled down his pants.

He was inside her she gave a small moan of pleasure. He was gentle and made her feel special. He was going soft and Hermione couldn't take it any longer she rolled over on top and started to ride him she gave him the greatest pleasure he had ever experienced. She felt him cum inside her and this is where Hermione hopped off the bed and began grabbing for her clothes.

"Hermione what's wrong?" Draco said with worry

"We can't do this."

"Why"

That was when Hermione held up her left hand and revealed the one thing Draco had been trying to keep his mind off of. Her engagement ring. He had forgotten, he had just fucked the future Mrs. Hermione Jean Potter.


End file.
